After The War
by Creativethinker101
Summary: What happens after the giant war? Will Leo return to his friends or will he be too late? Read to find out! Lots of Caleo and others who will arrive in further chapters. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version on what would happen immediately after Blood of Olympus, like a second chapter to Leo's POV.**

**Review and favorite!**

If Leo didn't have a titan girlfriend and a flying mechanical dragon for a friend, he knew he would be burnt toast right now.

At first, it hadn't been so bad. Leo and Calypso had flown on Festus looking for land for a couple of hours after leaving Ogygia. Through all of this, Leo had tried explaining everything to Calypso and how the world may be a _little_ different after being gone for a couple of thousand years. It went a little something like this:

"So most songs nowadays are about _butts_?" Calypso inquired. She had a look of bewilderment on her face as Leo tried not to laugh.

"Yup." Leo responded. "Although some of them are more to laugh at than to actually dance to."

"When I was not on Ogygia, all the noises you could hear were of monsters as they were ripped to dust and Gods screaming with vengeance at the Titans."

"Yeah, lets try to keep it light and happy for now, okay?" Leo said as he tried to keep his mind off what could be happening. Were his friends still alive or ha dhe been gone for too long? He had left them, even though he had no choice considering he was dead, but he would have to find out.

As they flew farther into the unknown, Leo hoped Festus wasn't getting tired or running out of energy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they sighted land.

Leo whooped and reminded Calypso that he was awesome. Calypso rolled her eyes at the remark but he could tell that she was obviously very happy to not be on her captive island anymore.

As they neared the city, Leo could make out some light colored buildings that were spaced out. He didn't know where they were, but he was just happy to be somewhere.

All of a sudden, a flash of wind hit Leo with such force, it almost knocked him off of Festus. He had to hold on to Calypso, who also happened to be struggling with staying on. When he was about to ask what had just happened, something appeared in front of him. It was an angel, or at least thats what first came to his mind when he saw the guy. He was buff, dark, and carried a cauldron. The angel guy had wings, obviously, and looked more greek than other flying creatures, like Cal or Zethes, who had creeped him out. He wore a white chiton and had a big white beard that made Leo think Santa Claus.

"Who are you?" the angel dude asked, his voice like an old man's.

"Well," Leo started but he was cut off by Calypso.

"Skiron!" she cried out.

Skiron looked at her and realization dawned on his face. "Calypso! You're free!"

He flew over to hug her. Leo stared in awe. "You know this angel guy?"

"Yes, we were good friends during the Titan war. He was on the god's side of course, but before that he was like a second father for me. Then we were separated." Calypso replied.

"Dear, it really has been a while! How are you here? What of your Ogygia?" Skiron asked, clearly happy to see her.

Calypso smiled, "The gods must have decided to let me go, because Leo found me again." She gestured to Leo.

"Aah, I see." Skiron smirked, which made both of them turn red.

"Wait, who are you?' Leo asked.

"Skiron! I am the northwest wind god! Not as powerful as my other brothers, but I am quite important. I came here to check out who dared to fly in my territory. But as I can see, there is only good company." The old god smiled. "I wish you luck on what comes ahead, my dear Calypso, and don't forget to stop by every once in a while."

"I promise." Calypso exclaimed.

"Um, don't mean to interrupt, but where exactly are we?" Leo asked.

"Why, you are in Miami, Florida!" Skiron beamed.

_Miami. _At least they were in America.

"Skiron, what year is it?" Leo tried asking.

"Its 2010! Only October though."

October?! Leo had been gone for almost two months but it had felt only like a couple of hours! But he calmed himself, knowing that it was at least still the same year.

"Any word on the giant war?" Leo chose his words carefully, not sure what side the wind deity would be on now. He didn't want to be blasted back to Ogygia.

Skiron turned grim. "Yes, so many deaths. I've been alive so long, and people only die. But it seems that the demigods have won! A great alliance, the Romans and Greeks, who would've thought? Anyways, I will be on my way! Lots of winds to look after! And Florida is very windy now."

With that, the angel god flew away and was gone in a flash.

"Come on, we're going to go meet some friends of mine." Leo told Calypso. "You wouldn't happen to have other friendly winds, right, because we can't afford coming across the mean ones."

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update tomorrow. This is my first ongoing story so please review and tell me what you think! And for those of you who are wondering, I know its 2105 but in the books its still 2010. Im not 100% sure on this though so correct me if I'm wrong but I had to look it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to the story. If you have any requests you can PM me and review! Enjoy!**

As Leo flew over New Jersey, with Festus and Calypso, he felt so close to reaching his friends. Who knew what could be going on? He knew that the war was over and that they had won, but had anyone else died in the process? Leo wouldn't be able to bare it if one of his friends was gone.

He had gotten pretty far without any interference from monsters, except for this really hyper naiad, which wasn't a monster, but had been so mad Leo had counted her as one. He could still feel the kick in the back that she had given him. But besides that, nothing else, which Leo guessed was because the monsters were laying low after their losing the war.

As he flew over Trenton, he made sure to stop by the nearest Stop and Shop to get some food and resources. (Basically bags of chips and sunglasses.) Calypso had a few pieces of gold from her island that had sent the cashiers going crazy and offering the whole store. Of course, Leo had refused.

"What are these?" Calypso asked as they got back on the dragon hidden behind some large bushes. She was pointing at a bag of Cheetos.

Leo chuckled and said in his best master voice, "You have much to learn. That, young apprentice, is a bag of Cheetos. You eat them." He gestured to his mouth.

Calypso scowled and stuck out her tongue. She ripped open the bag and plopped some of the curly orange food in her mouth. She made a face that looked like a baby trying oranges for the first time. "I think I'll stick to water."

"Yeah, that'll keep you alive sunshine." Leo exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

As they flew farther north, Leo could see the roads signal that they were close to New York. He guessed he should just be flying by water and not take the chances of being caught riding a robot dragon, but he knew the mist would be doing its job.

His anxiety became larger. What would his friends say when they saw him? Would they even forgive him?

_One thing at a time. _Leo told himself. First he had to actually reach camp. And if they were mad at him, he would have to win them over with his humor and awesome looks. Then, he didn't know what would happen. Calypso hadn't hinted as to where she had wanted to go yet, but he hoped she wouldn't say something like Hawaii because they were all out of cash and gold.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached Long Island. He didn't know New York all that well, but it wasn't hard for him to find a camp full of monsters and demigods.

"Wow." Calypso muttered. He had to catch his breath too. it wasn't that bad, really. There were a few explosion marks here and there. You could still see some campers trying to broom up monster dust, but what really got to Leo was how everyone was acting. Despite all that had happened, there were people playing volleyball and some kids at the beach. Even the satyrs seemed to be having fun playing a game of tag with the dryads. Leo saw that they were capable of being happy, after another war, and that lifted some of the worries off of him. He decided it was finally time to go home.

"Watch out, we're entering king of the universe style!" Leo screamed. He arched Festus so they were nose diving, and at the last second, landed him on his feet. It sent every camper and naiad running for their lives.

When the dust cleared, Leo stepped off, and people were already coming back. He let Calypso off. Everyone stood in awe. It seemed some people didn't know what was happening.

_Back from the dead_, he thought.

Then from the crowd, he heard a voice loud and clear.

"Leo?!" Jason screamed for the whole camp to hear.

_Oh no, here we go._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be in Jason's POV so you can see how they felt when Leo came back. Im not a huge fan of Jason, but I'll try to do him for now. Its kinda short but I promise I'll do a big one tomorrow! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

If Piper hadn't knocked down his supposed-to be dead friend with a hug first, Jason would have. Instead, he settled for a hug among all three of them.

"Leo! You're alive!" Piper screamed. She was crying, and Jason had to admit that he was a little misty-eyed himself. Leo looked sad, though, almost ashamed.

"I know right? I guess the world just couldn't live without me that I had to be alive." Leo joked, but his voice was on the brink of crying out words.

"Dude, we missed you so much. Do you know how sad we were?! How are you even alive?" Jason inquired.

"Thanks, man. I love you too." Leo said sarcastically. Here Jason laughed. He noticed he hadn't actually answered him but he decided to let it pass. He knew Leo had used the Physician's cure, and honestly, he didn't care. He was just happy to have his best friend back. Jason guessed Piper knew this too because she didn't say anything. Leo's entrance had been super spectacular, and he knew Leo had probably tried to do it on purpose. Festus had just layed down to take a nap probably tired from flying and nose-diving into camp.

For the first time, he noticed the girl standing awkwardly next to Festus. Her light auburn hair was braided so intricately it was almost too much for Jason's ADHD. Her olive skin was perfect, almost flawless. She was really pretty, Jason thought, but obviously she was way too old for him. Knowing she was Calypso, Jason thought she must be thousands of years old. He decided he liked brunettes better. He looked over to where Piper was standing and grinned.

"Um, Leo, do you wanna introduce us to someone?' Piper finally asked.

"Oh, um yes!" Leo answered as he wiped some tears away. "You guys, this is Calypso. Calypso, these are my friends, Jason and Piper."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Calypso said with a smile.

Jason said hi back and noticed that Piper was flashing Leo a mischievous grin that made him turn strawberry red.

"I, being super heroic, rescued Calypso from her captive island of Ogygia. That means shes officially on Team Leo." Leo exclaimed and stood up tall which really still did nothing for him.

"Took you long enough." Calypso said as she rolled her eyes. Jason felt happy for his friend, that he had finally found someone for himself. He might not know Calypso that well yet, but anyone that knew Leo and his crazy personality and was still willing to love him, deserved him.

"Sorry I took two months, you guys. You know how air traffic is nowadays! And then there's that whole annoying time problem on Ogygia."

"Its okay, Leo. As long as you're back." Piper announced. In the back of his mind, he started to worry for what might happen to Leo. He had violated Zeus's command and had come back from the dead. Jason hoped Leo wasn't given a punishment, but if they tried to take him away, Jason would definitely not let them, even if it meant fighting for it.

They shared a peaceful moment together, just smiling, when Leo interrupted. Jason had really missed his over-hyperactive friend.

"So, where's the rest of the Super 7?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I try to reply to all the reviews that I get, but if I haven't then, thank you! I love you all even though I don't know you guys! **

**Anyways, any requests you can send to my PM. This chapter will be through Percy's POV but the end is 3rd person. I'll try to get all of the seven's POVs.**

* * *

Percy was known to be a little oblivious when it came to romance. He had a tendency to say the wrong things and not know at ALL when a girl was sending him signals.

But, now he knew what was happening. Not one, but two girls, were mad at him. How did he get himself in this situation? He didn't know.

_Great Job_, Percy told himself.

It had started simple enough. He had been staying in New York for the rest of his senior year with Annabeth. He enjoyed every second of it. The camp had filled up more since the war and he knew he shouldn't feel old, but seeing new, young campers come every day, he knew he was an old timer.

He had been asleep for a long time with Annabeth by his side, in his cabin. He was tired out from being a camp counselor and having to train kids in sword fighting. But right then and there, lying next to his girlfriend, he had never felt so calm and peaceful.

Then, the world had decided to remind him that he was a demigod and his life could never be this easy.

A small BOOM emitted from in the camp and it made Percy fall off of the bed. Annabeth's head shot up and she looked around.

"What now?" she groaned.

It took them a couple minutes to put their shoes on and to grab their weapons. They hadn't expected anything to happen.

When they finally reached the source of the explosion, Percy knew his jaw fell to the ground.

"So, where's the rest of the Super 7?!" he heard Leo scream loud and clear.

Leo.

He was suppossed to be dead. Or at least, he had died. Right? Percy knew he took time to catch up on things, but he thought he would have remembered if his dead- not so dead friend was alive. Still, he screamed out, "Leo?!"

"Percy! Annabeth! Miss me?" Leo smirked.

"Leo! You're alive!" Annabeth screamed. Percy put two and two together. Piper had supposedly had the Physician's cure, but they had all figured out that it was a trick by Hazel, and that Leo had taken it. Still, it had taken him almost two months to come back!

"Of course, did you guys ever doubt me?!" Leo said.

Percy was all for having his friend back, and he knew Piper and Jason were also happy by the looks of it, but when he went to slap Leo on the back, something caught his eye. Standing next to Piper and Jason, was a girl with auburn hair that Percy remembered too clearly.

Memories came back to him, of the labyrinth, of a volcano, and then of an island, with only one inhabitant, who had been kept their for centuries. _Calypso._

When he finally steered from his thoughts, he realized he had been standing frozen, staring at her for too long. She was staring at him too, but with a look of disgust.

"Oh, right." Leo muttered, staring at the two of them.

Annabeth was the one to say something next. She walked over to Calypso and gave her a hand shake. "Hi. I'm guessing you're Calypso." she said.

Calypso replied, "And you must be Annabeth." Both had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Awkward." Leo whispered to Percy.

"Um, Calypso. Wha-I mean-he-um, hi." Percy greeted Calypso, or tried.

"Percy Jackson, its been a long time." Calypso mustered, obviously angry at him.

"It-yeah. Yeah, it has. So, I guess the gods let you free?" Percy was trying to find a way to apologize, he had never wanted to hurt Calypso.

"Yeah, _Leo_ came and took me from Ogygia." Everyone stood awkwardly for the longest second in the world.

"Percy, why don't we go and let them sort things out?" Annabeth inquired. But Percy still needed to say something. He wanted to apologize.

"Wait, Annabeth." Percy answered. The look she gave him was pure terror.

"What?!... Okay. I'll be in the arena if you want me!" She walked away, anger obvious in her face. Gods, Percy was really bad at this.

"Wait! Annabeth!" but she was already gone.

Finally, Percy found the right words. "Calypso, I am so sorry that I left you. I made a deal with the gods to bring you back, but they never kept it. Now, I'm glad that Leo was the one to save you. I hope you guys are very happy together."

At first, Calypso blushed at the last sentence and her scowl got even deeper, but the energy drained from her face. She sighed, "I forgive you, Percy. Thank you." She hugged him, which Percy wasn't ready for, but he hugged her back.

"All right! Now you might want to go catch your girlfriend before she hurts someone." Leo suggested. Percy gave him a smile and ran for the arena.

When he got there, Annabeth was destroying every fighting dummy to pieces. She wasn't crying, but she cursed in Greek every second.

By surprise, Percy quickly disarmed her of her weapon with a new trick and got her on the floor. She screamed, ordering him to let her go, but Percy didn't oblige.

"Wise girl, you know I love you, right? And not even Calypso could change that." With that, he kissed her and she seemed to kiss him back once her anger vanished. When they separated, both of them were breathing heavy.

"Gods, I can't even stay mad at you." Annabeth muttered. Percy laughed and said, "That's why we're so great together."

"Whatever. Now give me my sword back or I'll hurt you." Percy obliged and Annabeth maneuvered them so she was now on top of him, pointing her sharp weapon at his throat. Percy grinned, and they started to spar.

From a distance, Leo smiled at the scene and Piper stood next to him. "You know, with some work, that could be you and Calypso."

"No, no! My love life will work out on its own! Thats why I'm so awesome! No Aphrodite magic." Piper laughed, a real laugh, and hugged her little almost-brother.

"You know, the Romans are coming back this weekend to visit." Piper noted.

* * *

**So what did you think? It was super fluffy, but I don't care. Review! Next chapter all the seven reunite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you guys know, this is a short story so I'll probably finish it after like two or three more chapters. If you guys want another one-shot or like my ongoing stories, PM me or review. Anyways, time for Hazel's POV. **

**Warning: Its gonna get fluffy.**

* * *

Hazel was happy. There, she said it. After everything that had happened, the war with Gaea, losing so many people, she didn't think she could ever be happy again. Or at least, not spend a day without getting depressed for a minute. The main thing that still haunted her: Leo. He had died, she was sure of it, but it had felt _different. _She didn't know how to explain it, but she hadn't wanted to get anyone's hopes up, or hers. Now, after two months, she was sure he wasn't coming back.

She had mourned, but now, Hazel was past that. Of course she would always remember her crazy, brave friend, but her soul was settled and calm about his death now.

At the moment, she was in a stuffed van, with the Romans, as they rode to New York. They would be visiting the Greek's camp for the weekend, and she couldn't wait.

Secretly, she wanted some alone time with Frank. At New Rome, everything was much more strict, and she loved it there, but at Camp Half-Blood, she knew they were a bit more lenient with schedules.

She was sitting next to her boyfriend and Reyna drove in the front. It was a bit awkward at times, but they played some games to pass the time.

Finally, after hours, they entered New York. She loved the lights at night and the skyscrapers made her feel small, yet peaceful.

They reached the hill where Thalia's tree was stationed and unloaded their bags.

Suddenly, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were walking slowly to them, pressed tightly together.

"Hey guys! Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Annabeth said carefully.

Hazel looked at Frank and Reyna who were just as confused as her. "About what?"

The four demigods separated at the middle, and Hazel froze. Standing behind them, had been Leo, an elfish grin on his face. Her mind melted to goo and she thought she was hallucinating for a second. Finally, she decided to try out if hew really was just in her head.

"Leo!" she cried out. She ran to her friend along with Frank and hugged him tightly. He was real, after all. She started crying and backed up slowly.

"But, how? I-I thought..."

"I know. You all thought i was dead. But I'm back!" Hazel laughed and so did Frank, who was smiling deeply.

"Physician's cure?" Frank inquired.

"Yup! Festus popped it in me when I was halfway to Hades!" Leo joked, but Hazel saw the sadness in his eyes. He had been dead, and Hazel knew how that felt. Yet all she could think about was how _happy_ she was.

The other campers were standing there, also smiling. "The gang's back together!" Leo screamed and they all gathered around for an awkward hug.

"You guys couldn't have just called?!" Reyna asked.

"What would the fun in that be?" Percy exclaimed. They laughed and walked to the dining pavilion.

* * *

After they had settled in, Hazel almost never left Leo's side. Except for when she had went to check on her brother, Nico who had also been surprised when he had seen the son of Hephaestus come back.

She also couldn't help but smile every time Leo was with Calypso. The girl was really pretty and Hazel knew Leo deserved her. She was obviously new at most of this because she asked questions all the time and was grinning every second of the day. But she was strong and somewhat serious. Hazel found it funny that her and Leo were basically polar-opposites. Then, Hazel had found out they would leave soon, and she was okay with that. If anyone deserved the vacation, it was Leo.

Hazel had always noticed Leo was the odd one out of the group, but with Calypso, he seemed much more fulfilled. And she couldn't have wanted anything better for him. She wasn't too sure about Calypso yet, she was a titan after all, but if they were meant to be together, things would work out.

She tried to squeeze in time for Frank too, who didn't mind that she was with Leo a lot. Besides, he was there most of the time anyways.

Something bothered her in the back of her mind, that Leo wasn't supposed to be alive, that he had disobeyed someone, but Hazel decided she didn't care. It was time to settle down, for once.

Now, as the seven demigods and Reyna and Calypso settled around the campfire, Hazel knew she was _beyond_ happy.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, but the next one is gonna be CRAZY. Review please! Thanks loves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if I might do a POV on Frank or Piper. If this chapter is too long, I'll give like half of it to one of them. Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! I was busy, but now I'm back. Enjoy and please, review!**

* * *

Annabeth would've thought that by now, the gods would give them a break. She had fought in two wars for them, and yet, it felt like the quests and conversations with them might never end.

It was Monday and the Romans were leaving, along with Leo and Calypso. She would miss all of them, even (this surprised her) Calypso. They had become good friends over the short weekend and while Leo was fixing Festus and not with her, they would talk and hang out. Most of the time their conversations were on other things, but when they talked about Percy, it was only to make fun of him. Annabeth felt like Calypso might get past all of that and like with Rachel, they could bond.

At first, Annabeth wasn't sure about her. Not just because she had fallen in love with Percy once, but because she was a Titan that had been stuck on an island for thousands of years. Who wouldn't take it if they had the chance to leave? Maybe she had only used Leo. But eventually, Annabeth saw that was not the case. She obviously loved that funny _Latino_, or she would have left when she had the chance.

They were all gathering around the camp fire for one last song. It was only the seven and Reyna and Calypso, but it was great. Everyone was packed to leave soon so Annabeth wanted this last moment together with all of them. Of course, the lord of the skies wanted otherwise.

A storm swooped in and in a matter of seconds, lightning appeared.

"Oh no, busted." Leo muttered. Annabeth was not letting Leo get in trouble for wanting to _live _and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Its okay, Leo." Jason told him.

"LEO VALDEZ!" Zeus exclaimed. He flew down from the sky in a dark suit with his lightning bolt in hand.

"Um, Zeus! Master of the universe, king of the gods, your highness!" Leo said. Zeus glared at him..."Uncle?" Leo whimpered out.

"Do you know why I am here, son of Hephaestus?" Zeus asked.

"Um, I'm guessing its not to congratulate me for finishing fixing Festus."

"No! It has come to my attention that you have used the Physician's cure."

"Father-" Jason tried to explain but Zeus stopped him. "And for that... you are excused."

Leo blinked. Annabeth thought she was going crazy. "Really? Like, im off the hook?"

The god scowled. "Although you have broken my commands, seeing as you had saved the world, or defeated rather, prior to that, I don't see it fit to punish you."

"Th-Thanks! Phew." Leo exclaimed. By now, everyone was smiling.

"BUT KNOW THIS! If you ever try this again, or any of you, for that matter, you _will_ see the consequences!" Everyone decided to nod. You couldn't exactly disobey the most powerful god in the world.

"Now, on to another matter. It seems that every couple of years, Aphrodite loses something. A purse, a comb, a scarf, or any other fashion product. This time, she has misplaced a mirror. A quite large mirror. She claims that it was with her when she was in New Jersey. Why anyone would want to be there, I don't know. I need three demigods to find it for her." Once he had finished saying that, we were all trying to run away.

"You can volunteer or I will just pick!" Zeus ordered. We kept on walking away. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me!_

"Alright! Um, Percy, Jason and Annabeth." The three of us groaned. I was _not_ doing Aphrodite's chores for her.

"Try to get out of this and I will see that you _wished_ you lived in New Jersey, because the torture will be much worse." _Dang it._

With that, the lord of thunder was gone in a flash. I sighed. "I wonder when we signed up for maintenance in the god department." Piper and Percy could only shake their heads in agreement. Well, at least I got to go with Percy. Piper was my friend too, so I guess it could be worse.

That day, the Romans left, along with Leo and Calypso who had set off on Festus. Piper and Hazel had cried while the rest of us had been close to tears. I hoped we would see them again, and they had said they would come back, but I could tell that some of the weight on their shoulders had been lifted off because Leo wasn't going to be in trouble anymore. They hadn't told us where they were going, but I think they wanted it a secret. I was happy, for the both of them.

_Now,_ I thought, _time to find the goddess of love's gigantic mirror. In New Jersey... When did my life get so weird?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! This will branch off into a one-shot with Percabeth and Piper. As to a next chapter, Im just making a separate small one-shot for Leo and calypso. (So you know where they're going!) (Ignore the top now)**

**Thank you to the followers of this story! I hoped you enjoyed it, but sadly, its done. I had a lot of fun writing it. Review please! (Oh and anyone whos from NJ, I didn't mean to offend you. I just tried to follow the plot, seeing as no one likes it, for some reason, in the real books. Im from NJ too!)**


End file.
